Fukashigi No Ido
by ArchFaith
Summary: One night in a small desert village, Sanzo gets more than he bargains for...UPDATE: CHAPTER 3-As the 'Divine Parasite' continues to wind its way through Sanzo's insides, the Sanzo-ikkou search for explanations and a possible cure. Review Please!
1. Bousandono no Giwaku The Monk's Misgivin...

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki elements belong to Kazuya Minekura.  
Note: Wow…my first anime fanfic. I've written plenty for games, and I hope I do a good job with these characters, as I love them all very much…

**By the way:** This story will feature a rather unusual twist, which I have never seen done seriously enough for me to appreciate. Please have an open mind, as this is a rather 'experimental fic'.

**Update 2/24/05**: Well, ArchFaith is still going strong after all these years. I'm just breezing through to clean up the paragraphs and spacing and whatnot...I wish I had gotten the chance to finish this...I'm actually quite fond of it...

Ido no Fukashigi  
Daiisshou: Bousan-dono no Giwaku  
Chapter 1: The Monk's Misgivings  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

There were and had been many old Chinese legends, each concerning an epic story or particular phenomenon that had been impressing and influencing the kingdoms of the East. One story proud old mothers love telling their betrothed daughters on the night before their wedding winds like this:

_The two beautiful demi-gods, Chun-Ying and Yu-Lee, were deeply in love and deeply in trouble. An angry god, Ju-Lin, persued them across the land and accused Chun-Ying of stealing "the water of generations", ancient well water that had magical power. Chun-Ying died, and Yu-Lee begged for his return, laying her life on the line so that her lover might see the daylight again. Ju-Lin created a magical well, named it "Nyonin-No-Ido", and made Yu-Lee the keeper of this well. If she could fulfill the task given her, her lover would return. But no one can remember what the task was._

Mother would tease and tell her daughter that Yu-Lee was a faithful wife, as the daughter herself must one day become. But such a legend was only an old-wives tale.

(-)

It was hot.

Not the pleasantly lighthearted, lemonade sipping warmness that will come and go late on a summer's night.

Nor the meditative, strip-inducing negativity that you know is a necessity to the survival of your sanity.

It was just hot.

And on through the desert they journeyed, the brave pilgrims of Kanzeon Bosatsu. The monk, the gentleman, the monkey, and the half-youkai. Four unlikely wanderers in this sweltering world of wind and dust, dune after dune, broken only occaisionally by the youkai-infested villages they would pass through. How far to Tenjikutoku…that was a question they would never dare ask.

The green jeep lumbered faithfully onwards, making small dragonlet noises from time to time. A peep here, a fragmented complaint there…they got more numerous as time wore on, with no compensation whatsoever.

The two noisy ones were asleep in the back. Apparently the heat had caused them to pass out, during a rather dull argument which had quickly lost its usual invigorating quality. Therefore, the wilting paper fan the monk casually clutched was of use; no bobbing heads to hit, and not even enough structure to provide a gust of wind to cool his aching head. It was tossed off the side of the jeep and landed in the sand, making a dent in the ever-changing desert. One tiny change. An insignificant event to try and mar the pristine fury of the lonely plains of sand.

The gentleman had a half-smile on his face, despite the circumstances. Although, the monk subtly noted, it was half of a half smile…less than what usually occurred on his cheerful face. _When shall we arrive at a village,_ he was wondering. When, not if. Of course they couldn't die in this godforsaken desert. They had faced much rougher, savage things, such as the greater youkai, angry mortal puppets, rainy nights…

The monk shifted and pushed his hair from his eyes. He was tired as well. Because of the added heat, their exhaustion levels had risen. He and the driver were the only ones who had held out. The gentleman because he needed to, the monk because he wanted to. Dominance and control over one's situation. That was the most inner teaching of his life, and one that he kept to the fullest. He was always on top of the situation, always the leader. There were never any exceptions.

And he would remain conscious even the lot of it was very boring and sandy and humorless and negative. It made him want to close those amethyst eyes, to get out of this disgustingly spontaneous world. Made him want to-

"We should be arriving in the next town shortly," Hakkai politely informed him, with a slightly larger smile on his face.

"Hn," Sanzo agreed, with his monotone restlessness.

"According to the map, it's called Nyonin-No-Ido," Hakkai said as he whipped it out, stopping the jeep momentarily to have a look at it. "Hai (1)...two miles north." He looked at Sanzo for a sign of approval, knowing automatically what the answer would be. Still, Sanzo-sama liked having an edge over him, he knew; and the last thing he wanted to do was make a nuisance of himself.

"Hn," he replied, as if it were a long-awaited answer to a mysterious question. Hakkai set the jeep moving once again, to the strain of the chokingly dry desert wind.

Sanzo was falling asleep as they neared the entrance of the town. It was small and humble; a dirtbag of a living area in some angry wilderness. Why these people chose to live their lives here, who knows; but at least they had an inn to rest.

It was a small village, with about only a hundred people. The buildings were arranged in a circular fashion, with the residential houses on the outside, and the market and other businesses within. It all seemed the same; sandy dirt floor, cube-like adobe huts, thin decorative spreads hung out to advertise the food.

The inn was a shabby-looking brown stone building in the center of town. As they headed near, a few village women walked by, looking at them with strange and excited glances. They quickly walked past the jeep, whispering amongst themselves.

"They must not have visitors often," Hakkai commented, as he stopped the jeep in front of the inn. He hopped out and walked inside, leaving the party waiting in the heat.

Sanzo hastily turned to slap Gojyo's and Goku's heads. "Wake up you useless baka (2)," he murmured, making sure their cheeks were good and red.

"Oioi! (3) Sanzo!" Goku yelled, coming out of his trancelike sleep. "Hey…where are we?"

"A town."

"Is there food?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Always the smartest one, eh, Sanzo-sama," (4) Gojyo said mockingly as he rose, pressing his right hand to his cheek.

Sanzo felt his brain twist into a knot before Hakkai emerged. "They have room for us," he politely informed them. "Four rooms, actually."

"Good, then I won't have to share with these morons," Sanzo said as he opened the door and climbed out. His yellowish robes fluttered about, hot and sticky as they clung to his body. Hakkai handed him a worn wooden key. "Don't disturb me until tomorrow."

"Suit yourself Sanzo, but it's dinner time!" Goku yelled after him as his slim figure waltzed inside. He opened the door and gazed about. The front room was bare except for a carved brown counter where an old lady sat. She was a hard-working woman who wore a faded brown dress that looked as if it had seen richer days.

Her grey eyelids widened a bit when she glimpsed him. She quickly stepped in front of him to prevent him from going any further.

"You are…a monk? A high priest?" she asked, her old creaky voice drawing the syllables out.

"Yes…" Sanzo answered, wondering what could be so special about a hot-tempered monk who needed some rest.

The old lady blinked as she tried to think of more words to say. "We have never had visitors like you and your friends in this village," she continued. "It is a great honor."

"Yes…" He had decided to go easy on the woman, to try to shade his annoyance as this fake flattery she bestowed upon him. After all, she was senile, and probably didn't know any better.

She stepped aside and bowed deeply. Sanzo strolled past her without acknowledging, without really caring what high reverence she credited him. "Please, bousan-dono, (5) feel free to call me whenever you need something. My name is Yu-Lee and I am most honored to-"

He shut the door to his room as so not to hear the rest.

_How strange,_ he thought. _That's never happened before. Such high respect she holds me in. Stupid old woman. She still believes that holy men perform miracles and cure diseases and such. No one behaved like that nowadays_…

He was already suspicious.

By now he had taken off his sutras and placed him in a drawer on a nightstand next to the bed. His robes came off half way, so that the tight body shirt and long gloves could be seen. Such edgy clothing for a high priest…

Stretching out, he lay awake for a few minutes before he was out cold.

(-)

_Creak…snap._

Sanzo's violet eyes sparked open, glistening like an elegant feline ready to go hunt prey. That noise…it was only a natural noise, such as animals wandering around or someone carrying something, but it woke him none the less.

Sitting up, he looked about at the dark shadows that wove themselves into the folds and cracks in the stone of his room. It must be about early morning, far too late for dinner. There would be no one awake and no one to cook any kind of sustaining meal.

He decided his sutras would be safe in the drawer.

He rose and opened the door of his room. Down the hallway he paced, past his comrades' rooms.

He could hear Goku's obnoxious snoring and Gojyo's sleepy mumblings. No, the others would be of no use. He opened the door to the inn and stepped out into the warm night air.

No crickets could be heard in this town; there was no wet grass for them to cling on, no place where they could slowly and contently sing their sweet songs of night. He carelessly sauntered through the small rows of dirty buildings, observing as he went.

Out of curiosity, he glided over to a small well that was partially hidden behind two small buildings. Looking down, he could see that there was a small amount of water, only enough to last a village one day.

There was a bucket sitting on the edge of the well, with a rope tied to a large rock that served as an anchor. Sanzo took it and lowered it in, filling it halfway with the cool liquid. He took a sip, being slightly dehydrated.

_Hm, not bad,_ he thought as he drank. Usually village well water was a bit tainted and dirty, but this water was crystal clear, and quite tasty at that. He drank the whole bucket before he was satisfied.

Setting the bucket on the side of the well, he turned to go back.

"Oh!" It was the old woman again. She was carrying a small cooking pot in her wrinkled hands, her tired old eyes taking in the sight of the very quiet monk.

"Oh, sumimasen (6), bousan-dono," she whispered once she had gained control of herself. "I didn't know you were there."

Sanzo watched her as she slowly put her pot down on the ground and proceeded to lower the bucket into the well. "This water is delicious, bousan-dono. Have you already tasted it?"

"Yes…" Sanzo answered, studying her closely.Yu-lee smiled a little, unable to contain her amusement.

"This water is special…we only use it on special days, such as when a high monk pays us a visit."

She reached her hand out to pour the water from the bucket into the pot, a sharp force took hold on her hand. Sanzo's long nails practically dug into her skin as he pulled her face close to his, violet eyes crazed with anger. "Drink it."

"Nani?" (7)

"Drink some of the water." He let her go and she stumbled backwards, catching herself before she fell into the dust.

"If-if you wish, bousan-sama," she replied, startled. She scooped some water into her hands and took an elegant sip. Sanzo watched her sharply, as an hawk studies its prey before swooping down and justifying its existence.

"There," she said as she slurped it up. "It's really very good." She turned to the monk and smiled sweetly. She picked up her filled pot and ambled on back to the inn, calling behind her, "It's still very early, bousan-sama. You should go back to bed."

Sanzo sat on the edge of the well, looking after her. Well…it had tasted like ordinary water…and the woman had drunk it without any fuss. Still…

"Chikusho," (8)he mumbled as he made his way back to the inn in the early morning. The sky shaded into violet and dark yellow, causing quite a cacophony of light in the heavens.

Something was afoot, and it irritated him to hell when he couldn't figure out the meaning, or the motive.

"Mmmm." As he reached the steps of the inn's entrance, something feeling faintly like arsenic welled up inside his stomach, causing him to clutch the column of the inn's veranda in pain. Why wasn't the woman affected? He could hear her humming in the inn's kitchen as she boiled the well water. _Mocking me, that youba, _(9) he thought as he limped into the inn.

His stomach twisted in several knots as he shuffled down the hall. Yes, it was definitely poison working. He tried to cry out, but could not; the poison numbed his voice box and kept any sort of sound from emitting.

_Gods…_ He managed to open the door to his room and fall into bed. The poison was fast-working, paralyzing, muting, and making him ache so fitfully that he had to stifle his desire to grab his exorcism gun and shoot himself right then and there.

He moaned as he collapsed into bed, fainting from a lack of oxygen and too damn much pain.

Over in the kitchen, Yu-Lee smiled as she chopped some onions and dropped them into the pot.

TBC

Here's a little glossary of terms I used:

Japanese: English

(1) hai: yes

(2) baka: idiots

(3) Oioi: Hey!

(4) sama: polite address for a respected person (in this case, it has a mocking undertone

(5) bousan-dono: highly respected monk (or lord)

(6) Sumimasen: I'm very sorry

(7) Nani: What?

(8) Chikusho: Damn

(9)Youba: witch/hag

Note: I hope you liked my story so far. There will be a lot more surprises coming along, so stay tuned! And don't worry, I'll be nice to poor aching Sanzo-sama…:smiles evilly:

XoXo  
Archie


	2. Inryosui no Madai Water of Generations

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki elements belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Note: You know, this fic was going to turn out soooooo different….heheheh, we'll see. 

Fukashigi no Ido  
Chaputaa Ni: Inryosui no Madai  
Chapter 2: Water of Generations  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

"Mother, Mother, how did the story end? Did Yu-Lee fulfill the task? What was it she had to do?"

Mother sighed. "Well ako (1), I've told you before, no one can remember exactly what it was. But some say this: Ju-Lee was sent to live a town full of women, and only women. No men. And there, the water of generations was kept in a small well, for the villagers to drink. They say Ju-Lee's task was to get someone special to drink from it…and that's all I know. Now go to sleep! You have a great and joyous day awaiting you tomorrow."

(-)

It was…a little better.

Sanzo was lying awake on his pillow, his arms folded over his chest, legs curled up in a fetal position, eyes half-closed. Lying like this made some of the maddening pain stop, but not the majority. It felt like a youkai had ripped open his stomach, pulled out all his organs and was now munching on them right in front of him.

Morning now. The yellowy sun peaked over the roofs of the houses and its rays trickled onto his face, casting triangles of light to appear on his cheek and forehead. During the night his power of speech had been robbed of him-he couldn't have screamed if he needed to, couldn't even sit up during the night. The pain had been agonizingly sharp-probably, just probably if he had been any other man, he would have found a way to make as much noise as possible to wake up his companions.

But Genjo Sanzo was not an ordinary man.

He was ruled by pride and sometimes reason, and during the excruciating night they had told him to stand his ground. No, when the great High Priest is in pain, he does not go running to a bunch of half-youkai to assist him. He bears it. He is powerful enough to bear it.

The High Priest is also so powerful that he could decimate anyone who conspired against, women and children and stupid old hags included…

The old youba (2) would pay dearly, he promised. No one made a fool out of him and lived to brag afterwards,

With a short sigh, Sanzo slowly sat up. Finally, the pain had decreased enough for him to move about. He splashed some warm water from a pitcher lying on the dresser, and ran his hands through his blonde hair. He blinked. Good-looking, presentable. Deadly. Not the qualities of a monk. But who cared, anyway? God, or the gods, or whatever, did not really exist. Every single religion that existed on the face of the Earth was a fairy tale, albeit a very elaborate one, but made up nevertheless. Sanzo made it clear he put no faith in no one, believed nothing, hoped nothing. On the outside he could seem pious, reverent, coldly moral…but the outside world was full of people setting up fake screens and walls around their true personalities and beliefs.

All fake.

His sandals came on, and he swiftly slipped the robe around his shoulders and arranged his sutras. The exorcism gun came under his robe. Ah, perfectly normal Sanzo.

Quickly making up his mind not to report the strange night happenings to his companions, he slammed the door to wake everyone up and made his way down the hall.

The end of the narrow wooden corridor ended in a small room, in which there were set three tables and pairs of chairs, in fours, to go with them. Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku sat at one, Goku nearly sucking the ceramic off the plate, Gojyo eating hastily to make sure Goku didn't eat more than his share of the meal, and Hakkai sitting with his knees folded under him, unthreatening as he sipped a bowl of hot tea.

"You look messed up today," Goku commented between chomps.

"Baka saru (3)," Sanzo hissed as he took his place on a chair, staring down at the almost-eaten meal. It had been huge before Goku wormed his way to it-heavily fatigued and irritatingly puzzled, he questioned, "Where did the old youba get the water to make this food?"

Goku seemed not to hear him as he reached across for some mochi (4) at the far end of the table. Gojyo beat him to it and they angrily played tug-of-war, at last ripping the cake into two untidy pieces, with Goku receiving the bigger half.

"She got it from the well out in front, Sanzo," Hakkai in a sincere yet unappealingly lofty way. He didn't ask the reason, or even throw a questioning glance at the disheveled monk. Hakkai knew Sanzo had a motive for everything, and he almost always discovered the inner reasoning anyway.

"Are you sure?" Sanzo demanded, looking around at them. When no one answered, he slammed his fists down on the table. "Tell me, you baka!"

"I got the water from the front well, bousan-dono (5)," came a pleasant voice. Yu-Lee walked into the room with a small pot, which she placed in front of Goku. He hurriedly cast the cover off. "Kushi-dango!" (6) he cried triumphantly, fishing out the soft dumplings and heaving them into his mouth. Gojyo had completely given up and sat with playing with his ichizen (7), scooping it into his empty bowl.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as she came to stand next to table, smiling broadly. "Now, bousan-dono, that well off to the side of town is only available to the townspeople, as well as important officials…such as yourself."

"Youba…" Sanzo muttered through gritted teeth. Normally, he would have whipped out his gun and shot her to death, in order to teach her a painful lesson. Ah yes, monks were supposed to teach lessons to disobedient people. But now, he wasn't in the mood. He could always find a time to kill her, but now he just wanted some sort of explanation.

"Y'know, I saw her go out there this mornin'," Gojyo said, beginning to catch Hakkai's general drift, that something was going on. "She didn't go out after that. She was in the kitchen the whole time."

Yu-Lee grinned. "That's right," she said cheerily, going back into the kitchen. Hakkai had watched the entire scene from behind his never-ending bowl of tea, with eyes ever so slightly narrowed. Gojyo leaned with his elbows on the table, staring out of the corner of his eye at Sanzo. Goku had finished the kushi-dango and was now vaguely wondering what was going on. Sanzo fumed.

He stood up, keeping his composure. "She tried something with me last night," he uttered calmly, his eyes darting from one to the other. Maybe it was a good idea to warn his companions of the tricks she played. "I went out to side well…I drank from it…"

"And?" Gojyo questioned, waving his ichizen in the air. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

Sanzo closed his eyes to marvel at the unjust stupidity he awarded this kappa. "I was poisoned."

"What happened?" Goku inquired, leaning forward. "Why?"

"I don't know, baka. I had spasms all last night and until morning. She did something to the wa-"

"Tasukete! Ah, tasukete! " (8) A wailing cry was heard from outside. The men hastily moved to the small window looking out into the main plaza. Several village women and children were running away from the market street, where a throng of ugly looking youkai had emerged from the desert.

It looked a storm; the women with their flowing dresses and long desert veils, the cloth fluttering after them as they fled. Some was running with small, confused children; others clutching tiny, wailing babies. They rushed towards the far end of town, to the supposed safety of their desert wall dwellings, which would crumble like a piece of paper under the youkai's hands.

The youkai were not the kind usually expected; they appeared more as hairy zombies than beautiful demons, and were slow in advancing in the direction of the hysterical women. They measured their steps precisely, taking their time; they were aware of the fact that no matter what the people of this backwater town were to do, they would have their fill of human carnage and killing.

They were not aware of the Sanzo-ikkou.

"Heh," Gojyo muttered. "Nowhere's hidden anymore." He turned to his companions and grinned. "You guys ready?"

"Shua!" Goku answered, wiping the crumbs off his mouth. He tilted his hips and placed on his staff.

"Hai," Hakkai replied, sitting up, putting the tea bowl down on the table.

Sanzo remained motionless.

"Good. C'mon then!" The three ran out while Sanzo slowly rose. He was in no hurry. Besides, the three didn't need his help. These were common outbreaks; they happened in every town they stopped in. Nevertheless, he dutifully stepped outside to kill the remnants of the battle.

He hit twenty-four bastards before the fight was done, about a minute later.

As he stepped out into the bright sunlight of the plaza, he felt the poison take hold of him once again. He felt it spiraling through his veins and arteries, making its way towards his intestines and lungs. Potent and strong, that's what it was. Its comings and goings greatly aggravated him.

Trying to show no sign of pain, he turned and paced three steps before fainting to the ground. "Chikusho," (9) he mumbled, humiliated. Now his companions were seeing him like this. The great monk was faltering. He looked up to see Yu-Lee standing in the entrance to the inn, her expression reading delight and puzzlement. "You uwakionna," (10) was the last thing he said before completely loosing consciousness.

Goku was the first to reach him. "Sanzo? _Sanzo!"_ Kneeling, he gathered Sanzo's limp head into his lap, his blonde hair falling over his closed eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hakkai asked breathlessly, coming up to where they stood.

"Has the monk lost his touch? Only twenty-four killed…he must have not been concentrating today," Gojyo commented, unmoved.

"Something's wrong with him," Goku said, staring into Sanzo's face. Even in unconsciousness, the monk was trying to shield his feelings of pain.

Yu-Lee had come down from the door and now knelt beside Goku and Sanzo. "Take him inside. I know what is wrong with him."

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Gojyo questioned. Though he could sometimes be dense, he knew Sanzo's breakfast table implications. "He said you poisoned him."

Yu-Lee shook her head. "It was not I. It was the well. And he is not poisoned." She stood up and looked around. A large crowd of women and children had gathered around the fallen monk's companions. They stood whispering and questioning amongst themselves. "Ask any of these women here. They all know of the Well of Generations."

"Women…?" Hakkai asked softly, eyeing the crowd. His expression hinted at his newest revelation. "Where are the men?"

The women all looked towards Yu-Lee, who had her eyes to the ground. She seemed ashamed. "There are no men in our village. Men have no set foot in this village for forty years." She looked up at the Sanzo-ikkou. "It is my fault…please, bring him inside. I shall explain all to you."

(-)

Sanzo was lying on the bed, naked under the covers. Yu-Lee was examining him, feeling the veins of his arms and chest. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku stood behind her, waiting impatiently for her inspection to finish.

Yu-Lee straightened up. "He's fine now. The bouts have subsided. They come and go." She pulled the sheet up his neck and laid a warm towel on the monk's sweaty forehead. Apparently the "poison" had left his immune system vulnerable to a fever, which had been steadily rising.

She turned. "Now I will tell you all." She motioned to a couple of chairs in the corner of the room. "Please sit down."

The Sanzo-ikkou warily pulled out the chairs and sat down, keeping their eyes on the old woman as she hobbled about and sat.

"Do you know the story of Fukashigi no Ido?" (11) she began, looking around at them.

A negative response.

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't. It's a feminine tale," she continued, placing her hands in her lap. "Before I begin, though: it is said to be a legend, but it is true."

"Now," she started, her eyes darting to the ceiling to recall the past days. "Where do I begin…when I was young, I had fallen in love with a man named Chun-Ying. We were happy together-yes, very happy-and were journeying around the world when we happened on this little village. It was a village of only women-back then, it had been the harem of the god Ju-Lin, a minor god of the desert. We stayed a night, then prepared to leave. No more then a few miles from this town we were ambushed by Ju-Lin. It seems that the water from his Well of Generations had been stolen. He immediately accused Chun-Ying of stealing the water, and killed him before my very eyes.

"I was stunned and heartbroken. I cried to Ju-Lin, begged him to restore my Chun-Ying to me. Ju-Lin relented; he made an agreement with me. He would refill the Well of Generations, and I was to become its keeper. It had been foretold in the olden days about the great journey west that was to be undertaken by a monk in the far future. Ju-Lin knew of this prophecy, and was determined to make sure the monk never reached his location.

"My first was to guard the well until the monk showed up. My second task was to make sure the monk drank water from the well. I have been waiting in this town for forty years…and yesterday he walks in through the door. But I didn't have to coax him to drink from it; he drank himself."

Her eyes wandered to Sanzo, inert on the pillow. "He drank it last night."

Gojyo rose from his seat. "What are we supposed to know if what you're saying is true?" he questioned darkly. "It might just be oushikuso." (12)

"Then what else can be wrong with him?" Yu-Lee answered. "I am sure you gentlemen know how poison works. It doesn't come on and off again."

"True," Hakkai answered thoughtfully.

"Well, then what's wrong with him?" Goku asked anxiously.

Yu-Lee sighed.

"That well…you see, that well…I have no idea why Ju-Lin would want him to drink from that well. In a few days, bousan-dono will-"

TBC

Note: Did you like that? And yes, it's a cliffhanger. The next chapter will literally blow you away! Keep on reading people!

Glossary:

(1) ako: my child

(2) youba: witch/hag

(3) Baka saru: Stupid monkey

(4) mochi: rice cake

(5) bousan-dono: term of address for a highly respected lord (monk)

(6) kushi-dango: sweet dumplings

(7) ichizen: chopsticks

(8) Tasukete: Help!

(9) Chikusho: Damn

(10) uwakionna: slut

(11) Fukashigi no Ido: Well of Miracles

(12) oushikuso: bullshit


	3. Kisei no Meibatsu The Divine Parasite

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki elements belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Note: Well, I guess you guys got the general idea…before you read this chapter, though, keep in mind this is what I had in mind throughout the whole story. I'm going to attempt a serious fic…all other fics I've read with this subject are either horribly inept stories or parodies.  
Yatta! 

Fukashigi no Ido  
Chaputaa Mi: Kisei no Meibatsu  
Chapter 3: The Divine Parasite  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

Obasan (1) gracefully strolled in, in her smart and beautiful robes, worthy to be called a relative of the bride. "Oh sister, do you tell her of the legend of the Water of Generations?" she inquired of the mother, smiling gently. She too had once been told the legend as a young bride.

"Yes," the mother answered, with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Ah Obasan, Mother refuses to tell me the ending! Who was supposed to drink from the well? Tell me the ending!" the daughter demanded, almost like a child, setting her hands down on the bed where she sat.

Obasan smiled as she patted the girl's cheek. "Well my dear mei (2), I happen to know a little more of the story than your mother does. Legend has it…that sometime in the future, there will be a monk called Tripitaka. This monk will be on a long journey when he reaches the town of Water of Generations. The town is only full of women, you see…and the well was the source of their future…"

(-)

Of course it was only a nightmare.

Some strange, angry dream gone askew, slashing across the borderlines of his sanity, driving him to agony.

It coursed through his veins, its existence forming a grotesque link with his body. His legs, arms, chest, face…all seemed to be filled with this parasitic liquid, nearly driving his soul from his body. It was overpowering, vengeful, and wicked. Yet at the same time unknowing, slightly confused, sleepy.

Just slightly less aggressive than himself.

Quickly he strained to stifle it. He pushed it away from his mind, kept it from invading his rooms of thoughts and emotions. Driving it to a far corner of his soul, he quickly shut the imaginary door with a key made of outraged passion. _Stay there or I'll kill you,_ he threatened, enraged. _I won't hesitate. Try me._

The invader sulked silently, as Sanzo came back into conciousness.

"What you're saying can't be true," he whispered as he sat up, pulling the blankets around his legs. They were all there-Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, and Yu-Lee, the youba. Telling her outrageous lies once again.

"Sanzo…" Goku murmered softly, staring hard at the monk, analyzing, scanning for any possible changes that might have occurred during his sleep.

"I woulda never thought," Gojyo said casually, leaning back. He looked at Sanzo critically, also surveying.

Hakkai was looking gravely at Sanzo, his face only slightly bewildered. Ah Hakkai, never the one to be completely surprised.

"You must rest," Yu-Lee advised, going over to him, placing her cold hand on his shoulder.

Sanzo slapped her hand so hard her palm started bleeding. She jumped back with a cry, grasping one hand in the other. His doom-filled eyes shot arrows through her heart.

"Seems I'm the only sane one in a world full of baka," he commented grimly, eyeing his company. "And you assholes believe her."

"You cannot deny it," Yu-Lee whispered, rubbing her knuckles. She glided back over to him, forcefully, angrily. "You've felt it. You've learned to shut it away."

"There's a youkai possessing my hitokage (3)…nothing I can't deal with," Sanzo answered loftily, his eyes burning with resentment and disbelief.

Yu-Lee shook her head. "You know what has happened to you."

Sanzo's level of tolerance quickly overflowed. Very quickly he wrapped the blanket around himself, tying it at his waist. He could see his exorcism gun lying on bedside table next to his robes and sutras. He quickly ran over to the table and cocked the gun, aiming straight for Yu-Lee.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried helplessly, leaping in front of him. "Don't!"

"Out of my way, saru," Sanzo said derogatively, eyes slitting as he stared at Goku. "She'll pay."

Gojyo and Hakkai hastily appeared behind him, grabbing his arms and gun; being youkais themselves, they were able to wrestle the gun away from the crazed monk and fling him back onto the bed, where he thudded against the wall with a sharp cry of pain.

Yu-Lee watched stolidly. She stood calmly in the center of the room as Sanzo once again rose. This time, he lunged to her and managed to wrap his fingers around her throat before the others could stop him. Both fell onto the floor, Sanzo pinning her down with his knee. "One step nearer and I'll wring her neck," he threatened, looking down at the helpless woman, gasping for breath under his hand.

Very slowly he lowered his face down into hers, observing the wrinkles and lines on her face, the crows' feet under her eyes, the greyness of her lashes and brows. "What have you done to me?" he demanded, infuriated, perplexed, and ruthless all at the same instant.

"Do not blame me," Yu-Lee wheezed, struggling against his strong arms. "I did it for my love."

"You're a worthless bitch," Sanzo replied, finally rising off her. "You dare humiliate me like this…akufu (4), I am Genjo Sanzo, the highest monk of the Buddhist order in Togenkyo. I was sent by the goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu. And you, youba, are a lowly, delusional peasant."

He rose, his chest heaving, humiliation rising in his soul as he looked about the room. Hakkai knelt down next to Yu-Lee, helping her up and whispering, "Are you okay?" in her ear. Goku, obviously disturbed, stood there in complete silence, almost tasting Sanzo's degradation. Gojyo, even with his indifferent, uncaring attitude, was gazing solemnly at him, his hands clasped behind his head. All four at a loss for words.

"Go ahead and laugh…that's what your purpose in this world is," Sanzo said quietly, grabbing his clothes and sutras and heading back into his room, locking the door behind him.

He almost had another fit before forcing himself to lie down, forcing the horrid pain to subside. Quickly he brought the white sheets over him as a revolting chill ran down his spine.

_You're going about this all the wrong way,_ the parasite corrected him, picking the lock on the imaginary door. _Please, you should be happy for me. I'm here._

"If I could reach inside my soul and kill you I would," Sanzo answered, turning his eyes inward. "You're a disgrace."

The parasite did not reply. It retreated back into the locked room in the corner of Sanzo's soul and sat there, uttering not a word.

It was unreadable and breaking, Sanzo's temper at the moment. That he had let himself be fooled by the water; it had looked so plain, so refreshing, that he surmised it couldn't be anything except plain nourishment, a relief from the dry desert winds.

He sighed, still regarding the event in disbelief. Water of Generations…Ju-Lin…a parasite…still, it hadn't been as bizarre as some of their other run-ins. And there was a way out of the chaos. There had to be.

There was.

(-)

"I still can't believe it!" Gojyo exclaimed with a smile on his face. He slurped his tea and set the cup back on the dining room table. "He's fucking pregnant!" He crossed his arms over his head, laughing. "Imagine that asshole giving birth! Now that's something!"

"Oioi, that's not something to laugh about!" Goku admonished, nearly bashing his skull in. "Sanzo's in danger. And it's creepy!" He crossed his arms and gave Gojyo his best 'disapproving' face.

Gojyo continued to laugh as Goku yelled at him, their argument heard throughout the entire village. Hakkai sat calmly next to Yu-Lee, who stirred some spice into her tea. "Yu-Lee-san," he began calmly, setting his cup down. "What can we do to help Sanzo?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do," Yu-Lee answered quietly. "Once anyone drinks from the well, they shall deliver a child. There's no loophole."

"In nine months' time?" Hakkai asked, looking her in the eye.

"Oh goodness, no. Ju-Lin always liked to have his women give birth to as many daughters as they could. The child will come in three days."

"Three days!" Gojyo and Goku questioned incredulously. They had stopped bickering and now listened intently to the conversation.

Yu-Lee calmly nodded. "Yes," she said simply.

"And there's no way to prevent it?" Gojyo asked, putting his elbow on the table and his head on his head. "He has to have this kid?" This was beginning to get interesting.

"Unless you propose slicing him open and killing the child, he must have it," Yu-Lee said, rising. "I am sorry, gentlemen. There's a matter in the village I must see to." She rose and slowly walked towards the doorway, her faded dress trailing on the floor.

"Now just a minute, youba-" Goku called after her, before Gojyo clamped a hand around his mouth. "Oioi! What's the big idea?"

"Didn't you figure it out, baka saru?" Gojyo said, rattling him. "We can't trust her. She wanted this to happen. Why would she tell us if there was a cure?"

Hakkai slowly shifted his position on the cushion. "Indeed. She was fulfilling her duty," he observed calmly, stating the obvious.

"Yeah…so what're we gonna do about it?" Goku questioned, his eyes looking worried and puzzled. "Is he gonna have the kid?"

"That's for him to decide, saru," Gojyo answered, his eyes half-closing. At his request, Yu-Lee had placed some desert spices into the tea to give it more taste. The result left him warm and drowsy. "Although I sure hope he does have it. Hell, that would be the greatest…"

"Hiretsukan (5)," Sanzo's steely voice commented. He had quietly crept up and stood framed in the doorway, his robes and sutras back into place. He looked unfeelingly at his companions, his doomed eyes giving their souls a mental burning.

"Sanzo! You feeling better?" Goku asked, zipping up to him and pulling on his robes. He looked like a curious little puppy, with his big wood-colored eyes, gazing up at his 'master'.

"Not a bit, you baka," Sanzo answered, kicking him back. "What I feel is none of your business." He stepped into the room, his hands folded, long sleeves connecting in a very Oriental way.

Hakkai placed his hands neatly on the table, palms down. "What initiative shall we take?" he asked cheerfully, his head cocked to the side. "Shall we stay in this village a while longer?"

"I'm not keeping this thing," Sanzo said in answer. "Before we get out of here this parasite will be out of my system. Three days, right? I heard everything." He stepped over to the window and looked out at the village square, spread before him. He glimpsed Yu-Lee, garbed in a coarse brown cloak, heading out into the desert, above the sand dunes, making her way eagerly and forcefully. "That bitch is heading out. We're following her."

Immediately catching on, the three stood. "Are…will you keep the baby?" Goku asked, shyly, staring up into Sanzo's circled purple eyes.

_Baby. _The word stung the monk like a sword piercing into his brain, voiding any emotion he might have had for it.

Sanzo scowled. "That desert god the youba was talking about has the power to undo this. And if not," he smiled sadistically, "there's probably a small town a few miles up that will have a datai-sensei (6)." He turned to Hakkai and Gojyo. "C'mon."

(-)

_You'll get rid of me!_ The parasite was outraged. _You musn't!_

_And who says I can't?_ Sanzo answered, giving the kid a mental slap. _You're baggage. Added weight. This god will get you of my system. And if not that, you'll end up in a garbage bag in an alley._

_How can you say that?_

_Shimatta (7)...just shut up. Be good and I might give you a few more days to live._ He quietly closed the door where the parasite rested and returned back to the desert reality.

Once again they journeyed the desert, the pilgrims. Four of them…four and a half of them. Whatever. Hakuryu had been deemed too noisy and obvious a transport, being unable to restrain her dragonlet tendencies while transformed.So the pilgrims set out on foot, all in a row, a menacingly ragtag group.

Gojyo had his spear in hand, ready to strike at whatever moved. He trudged through the sand, frowning, smoothing his reddish-pinkish hair, moving to pull it into a ponytail. When he found it too frustrating he quit, and slowly shrugged back into his old routine.

Goku solidly tramped along, a determined look on his face. His staff was casually grasped in his right hand, and his left was in his pocket, searching for a piece of tea cake he'd hidden there earlier. He tugged at the thick robes that surrounded his neck, but realized it would be a chore to carry them. His hand came out of his pocket empty.

Hakkai strode purposefully, his face solemn. Hakuryu was perched on his shoulder, making tiny chewing noises next to his ear. His hands were bare; spiritual energy generated his power. He raised his hand to the youkai limiter on his left ear, making sure it was still there, as a woman often does with an earring. Satisfied, he let Hakuryu nip his right ear.

Sanzo hadn't changed in the least. In this village, they would learn, the child does not trouble the parent by manifesting itself in flesh form; no, it stayed tucked within the recesses of the body. Therefore, his holy robes still clung the same way about him; not clung, draped. The red mark on his forehead appeared and disappeared as his blonde bangs swung back and forth. Most holy monk, seeker of wisdom and truth, servant of the gods…it was true, in a way. But so near from the truth it was disgusting.

Yu-Lee hadn't gone far before she stopped in front of a large sand dune. The Sanzo-ikkou quickly crouched behind a sandy hill a few meters away and watched her. "Ju-Lin!" she cried, flinging back her hood, raising her arms to the heavens. "Your faithful servant Yu-Lee calls." In reply, the sand slowly receded until a large marble door was uncovered, cut into the sandy hill. It swung open silently and allowed her to step in before closing and letting the sand fall back into its place.

Gojyo leaped up and approached the spot where Yu-Lee had stood. "Seems easy," he commented, kicking the sand playfully. Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai followed as Gojyo tried it. "Ju-Lin! Your faithful servant Gojyo calls!" he called out mockingly.

Of course nothing happened.

"You're so dumb," Goku told him, shoving him aside. "It goes like this: Ju-Lin! Your faithful servant Goku calls!" His voice seemed to have a superior tone in it, as if this god was lower than he was.

Of course nothing happened once again.

Hakkai stood watching them argue, his face perfectly neutral. Presently he looked over to Sanzo, who stood there with his arms crossed, greatly irritated. "Don't you think you should tell them, Sanzo?" he asked, smiling gently.

Sanzo's violet eyes flashed towards Hakkai. If he turned his whole body towards a person, it meant he was interested. If he turned his head only, it meant he was half interested. If he didn't move it meant he was bored.

The eyes, though, were another story. If his flashed a certain way, it could mean different emotions; a dull flash for anger, a slow one for confusion, and a quick one, as the one he had given Hakkai, which meant simply _yes._

Hakkai had known he had planned something for the sand and the door.Sanzo moved until he was directly in front of the hill. He expertly aimed his gun at the spot where the door had appeared for Yu-Lee.

Eyes narrowed, he fired.

A hail of bullets, machine-gun like, exploded into the sand and caused grains to fly everywhere. Dull thuds could be heard from inside the dusty cloud; bullets hitting marble, going through it. By the time the dust had cleared, the marble door was worn through and heavily chipped, as though it had been that way for centuries.

Sanzo kicked it in viciously as the parasite stirred after its short nap. Warning it, he turned to the others.

"C'mon."

TBC

Notes: Did I take you by surprise? I hope so! But not in a bad way! I haven't seen any Saiyuki pregnancy fics that don't involve either comedy or romance…so I decided to write one. It's also an adventure fic, so there'll be some action in the next chapter or the one after. Stick around!

Japanese-English Glossary

(1) Obasan: Auntie

(2) mei: niece

(3) hitokage: soul

(4) akufu: wicked woman

(5) Hiretsukan: bastards

(6) datai-sensei: abortion doctor

(7) Shimatta: Damn it.


	4. A little Note

Author's Note: So, what do you all think? Review it, please? I worked so very hard on it!!   
Any suggestions to make? Any criticisms, comments, whatnot? 


End file.
